A Day at the Carnival
by Shadow 3013
Summary: The G-Boys are assigned to guard Relena. Chaos ensues (of course). 2X5, 2X3, 5X3X2, 1X4, 6X1X4 Cowritten w/Me
1. Authors' Notes - Shadow

Gundam Wing doesn't belong to anyone except its owners and creators. Neither I nor Me :::giggles::: are owner or creator, so we don't own Gundam Wing. We're writing this lovely piece of fiction for our own enjoyment, and perhaps the enjoyment of others (if we do a good job, hee hee). So don't sue us.  
  
Okay. This is just a round robin fic that Me and I decided to do. I started it up, so the first chapter is mine. The next chapter will be Me's, then we alternate. Got it? Good. We have no idea where this is going, and the pairings could change, so beware!  
  
Oh. And since my fellow author has brought the point up… :::sticks out her tongue::: When I say Me, I am referring to Kerry. Me is simply her ff.net pen-name. :::throws a pillow at Kerry::: I like saying Me and I… Spoil-sport! :::realizes that readers are starting to stare::: Anyways… Yeah. That's cleared up, right?  
  
Now, read the story, and enjoy! 


	2. Round One - Shadow

A Day at the Carnival

By: Shadow and Kerry

"Hey, guys! New mission from the old men!" Duo shouted, his voice piercing through the otherwise silent safe-house. A few moments passed before the sound of other bodies stirring in the house began. Duo continued to quickly read the message, his eyes lighting up at the words. "Aww, cool…"

"You said we've received a new mission?" Heero asked coolly, walking into the overly large bedroom. Quatre walked in just behind the Japanese boy, followed shortly by Trowa and WuFei, who walked over to the bed and sat down, one on either side of Duo.

"Yeah… You want the good news or the bad news first?"

"The good news," said Quatre, leaning over in an attempt to look at the laptop screen.

"No peeking, Q! Okay. Good news is, we get to go to a carnival all day!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, but you ready for the bad news?"

"Go ahead," said WuFei.

"How bad can it be, after all?" Trowa added quietly.

"Actually, pretty bad. The Catch 22 is the reason we're at the carnival."

"And the reason is what?" Heero asked.

"You're not gonna like this, Heero dude, but there's nothing we can do about it. We have to follow Relena around and protect her. There's rumor of an assassination attempt, and Little Miss Queen-of-the-World couldn't be convinced to stay in her safe little palace for a while."

Heero's eyes narrowed as he gave the laptop and Duo his best death glare. "What?" he said, his voice challenging the American pilot to dare make a reply.

"Now, Heero, calm down," Quatre said, taking a step closer to the young man and grabbing his hand. "It won't be so bad, I'm sure… When did you say this was, Duo?"

"I didn't, but it's Friday. That gives us three days to get ready. That's three days for you to work up some nerve and practice self control, eh, Heero?"


	3. Round One - Kerry (Me)

A Day at the Carnival  
  
By: Shadow and Kerry (Me)  
  
Warning: Relena bashing present throughout this part ^_^  
  
Part Two  
  
Relena walked ahead of the pilots, pulling Heero with her. Quatre had to literally bribe Heero not to kill her. Well, Heero wouldn't kill her because she was one of the main reasons for peace. But Quatre didn't have to know that, and anyway he probably didn't mind Heero's request, as they were already sleeping together anyway.  
  
Duo snickered at Heero's back as the human leech glomped onto his arm and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Heero! Get me a teddy bear!" Relena screeched, making everyone in a one- mile radius wince.  
  
"Hn," he grunted and pushed her away from him. She immediately grabbed his other arm and hung on tightly.  
  
"Hey Wufei, do you want to get me a teddy bear?" Duo asked in a falsetto, batting his eyelashes. Relena glared at him and he laughed even harder.  
  
Heero finally relented, playing the simple carnival game and winning the biggest damn teddy bear there was and forcing her to carry it on her own. Quatre squeezed his hand before Relena latched onto it again.  
  
Duo walked in between Wufei and Trowa, grabbing each of their hands and holding them tightly. They both blushed slightly, still new in the threesome relationship but didn't pull away from the cheerful American.  
  
Duo grinned and walked along until he spotted some cotton candy and nearly took their hands off in his haste to get some of the sugary substance.  
  
"Ah, Duo? Do you really think you need that much sugar?" Trowa asked quietly, kind of afraid about being so near the braided boy when he was on a sugar high.  
  
Duo looked at him and smirked, his hands full of cotton candy cones, "Of course, it's a necessity at the carnival!"  
  
As the three walked around, they left Quatre and Heero to Relena. Who really needed five Gundam pilots to guard her? Heero could handle anything. They could still hear her shrieking in the distance and hurried over to the first ride they saw.  
  
Heero wanted so badly to shoot her. One shot, right between the eyes. It would be so easy and he would never have to hear his name shouted in the most grating way again.  
  
Then he looked into his lover's huge blue eyes and sighed; he would be able to stand her caterwauling for one more day.  
  
"It is you, Relena; I thought I heard someone yelling 'Heero!'" Zechs said as he walked up to the group.  
  
"Milliardo, what a pleasant surprise!" Relena said and let go of Heero to hug her brother.  
  
Quatre and Heero were silent, each admiring the tall blond. Now there was a Peacecraft anyone could want. They had discussed their mutual attraction to the man but they didn't know how to approach him or even if he was gay so they both held back. Zechs smiled at them and they softened, Heero only on the inside, outside he had his usual cold mask on.  
  
"I heard from Noin that you were coming out here so I thought I'd come and see you. It's good to see both of you looking well," he said and winked at the boys, startling them before turning back to his sister. "Can I accompany you on your outing?" he asked them.  
  
"Sure," Quatre said brightly, turning to Heero with wide eyes and they both thought the same thing, 'This is our chance!' 


	4. Round Two - Shadow

A Day at the Carnival  
  
By: Shadow and Kerry  
  
Warnings: Yup, that's right. More Relena bashing. Forgive me, I couldn't help myself. :::grins evilly:::  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go wash my hands, okay?" Duo said, darting towards the men's restroom without waiting for a response. Trowa and WuFei cast grateful looks at each other and moved to sit down on a nearby bench.  
  
"I was beginning to think that we'd never get a break from his babbling!" WuFei exclaimed, throwing a glare at the wall of the little white brick building Duo had just ran into. He was scowling, but the fact that his posture wasn't quite as rigid as normal hinted that he wasn't nearly as upset as he acted. "We've been here less than forty-five minutes, and I've already begun developing a headache."  
  
Trowa nodded slightly. "I can understand that. … … … But you must admit. He is adorable when he's hyper and covered in sticky, melted, pastel colored sugar." His eyes lit up as he said this.  
  
An almost wolfish grin appeared on WuFei's face. "Yes, he is… cute. And hyper. Trowa, have we ever seen him quite this hyper before?"  
  
"Not that I can recall."  
  
The Chinese pilot nodded. "But we've seen him hyper before."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"And if he was fun then…"  
  
A tiny, barely noticeable smile appeared on Trowa's face. "The it only follows that he'll be even more fun now."  
  
"You've caught on! Now, since we're already here for the day, and I'm sure that Duo will want to play every game and go on every ride we see at least three times, let's try to get our money's worth out of this situation."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Just then, a braided figure came speeding over to them, flew through the air, and landed on their laps. "Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya miss me?"  
  
"… Duo, would you like an ice-cream cone?"  
  
"For real? Yeah, Tro-chan! That'd be great!"  
  
Trowa handed Duo a five dollar bill. "Go get one then. WuFei and I will wait right here."  
  
"Thanks! Do either of you want one too?"  
  
"No thank you, Duo. I'm sure we'll be just fine simply watching you."  
  
"Okay, whatever! No complaints here. More for me, ya know."  
  
Duo rolled off of the laps of his two lovers, hitting the ground in a crouching position and jumping back up to his feet. "I'll be back in a split second; don't do anything while I'm gone!" he warned. With that, he darted/bounced off.  
  
WuFei snickered. "You're already making me happy, Trowa. This should be a good day for all three of us."  
  
A few seconds passed in silence as a smirk tried to work its way onto Trowa's face. When it finally succeeded, the emerald eyed boy remarked, "I wonder if we can say the same for Heero?"  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre was beginning to feel strangely left out. Zechs had been in their little group for less than five minutes, but it was already obvious just how things were going to go for the rest of the day. Both young men would be constantly distracted by Miss Relena, and he would have to work extra hard to get even Heero to notice him. Not exactly what he considered fun.  
  
"Heeerooo!" Relena wailed, darting to catch up with the three young men. She'd stopped to rest for a moment and they hadn't bothered to notice or wait for her.  
  
"Heero!" she continued when she caught up. "Carry this for me! It's so big, I can't walk with it!"  
  
Heero's voice and face turned even icier than usual, and Quatre knew him well enough to tell that the cobalt eyed pilot was seriously annoyed. "No."  
  
"But Heero-"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"But you won it for me; that means you should carry it too!"  
  
Something finally snapped in Heero's mind. He wasn't about to let this stupid girl ruin an otherwise good day. He would protect her from assassination attempts and other dangers, just like the mission ordered, but that was all. The orders had said absolutely nothing about being nice to her, and Heero always went strictly by the orders given to him. Just like he had been trained to do.  
  
"I told you that I didn't want to get you a stuffed animal. In fact, I told you that more than once. You didn't listen. So I told you that I'd win you one, but that you would have to carry it yourself. We can all see that I won you the toy. Now you need to do your part and bring it along with you." Heero snarled, taking a tiny step towards Relena with every word he stressed until he was finally inches away from her face, voice raised. For once in her life, Relena actually looked scared of her 'love.'  
  
"Heero! I never-" Relena began, but Heero turned back around and walked over to a shocked looking Quatre and a surprised but amused Zechs. Behind him, Relena looked to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"Heero… Was that truly necessary? I know that you don't much like her… None of us do, really, no offense intended, Milliardo-sama, but… That was a bit harsh." Quatre said, sounding half scolding and half proud. That was the most emotion he'd seen out of Heero in a long time.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Quatre, you seem concerned for her. Zechs, you're her brother. One of you go fix it, if you're that worried." He suggested coolly, look pointedly away from his lover.  
  
"Oh, Heero, don't get like that!" the tiny blonde protested, latching onto the dark haired boy's hand and squeezing it. "I'm not trying to make you upset, it's just that… Well, I'm not sure how well she's handling this, and we don't want her to start making an even bigger scene, as that could draw attention and trouble…"  
  
"I'll take care of this." Zechs interrupted, smiling a little. "Please wait for me?" The two Gundam pilots nodded. "Thank you. I'll be back momentarily." With that, he walked back to talk to his little sister.  
  
"See? He smiled at us, that's a good sign! Cheer up, Heero. Think of things this way: we're on neutral ground with the man that is technically our enemy. The beautiful man that we fight against. He's being nice to us, and I can tell that those smiles are genuine."  
  
"An implied truce."  
  
"Exactly! Now, a truce means that negotiations can begin…"  
  
Heero's eyes lit up, and an almost-smile appeared on his face. "Let's begin the chase as soon as he gets back.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Heero, we have all day! No need to rush things! Let's take our time and try to get to know him first."  
  
"He's tall, blonde, an excellent pilot, not much older than us, has stunning looks, and he's cursed with the sister from hell. What else do we need to know?"  
  
"Heero, you're hopeless." 


	5. Round Two - Kerry

A Day at the Carnival  
  
By: Shadow and Kerry (Me)  
  
Warning: Relena bashing present throughout this part ^_^ Slight Britney Spears bashing too. Also there is a hyper Trowa ^_^;;  
  
  
  
Wufei and Trowa smiled as Duo came back, desperately licking at an already melting ice cream cone. Trowa silently shifted, slightly distracted at the sight of his lover licking at the cone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all; they were really only torturing themselves.  
  
He looked over at Wufei and found that the Chinese boy seemed to be having the same problem. Duo, of course, was oblivious as he enjoyed the sweets he usually wasn't allowed to eat often, or in enclosed spaces.  
  
Wufei and Trowa were nearly burning a hole in the side of Duo's head before he looked up to two heated gazes. He looked confused for a moment but then realized what had happened and laughed. This left him vulnerable and his cone, half eaten, was taken from his hand and lips covered his own.  
  
His eyes widened before they slowly closed and kissed back, giving Wufei a taste of the ice cream he had just consumed. Trowa looked on and decided to eat a little of Duo's snack himself. He found it incredibly delicious and couldn't stop until it was all gone.  
  
"Hey!" Duo protested when he broke away from Wufei. "That was my cone, I asked you if you wanted one and you said no!"  
  
Trowa giggled, unused to having sugar, and the other two stared at him incredulously. Trowa giggled?  
  
"Are you ok Trowa?" Wufei asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm fine, let's go on another ride!" Trowa jumped up and pulled his lovers along, reminiscent of Duo.  
  
Wufei and Duo looked at each other in shock and stumbled along behind Trowa. Wufei sighed; their plan wasn't going very well, but maybe they could still have a lot of fun. Wufei smiled wickedly and whispered something to Duo.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sighed. Their plan to get to know Zechs wasn't going very well. Relena had recovered from her shock and was being as annoying as usual, until Heero glared at her with a promise of death in his eyes. Quatre was walking next to Zechs, subtly flirting with the taller blond, brushing up against him. Surprisingly Heero watched, but felt no jealousy, only desire for both of them.  
  
Heero ignored Relena, who was pouting about something or another, shifting her bear from one side to another, hoping to get his attention so he would help her.  
  
"Heero, go on that ride with me!" Relena yelled, pointing to a ride that was all pink and played Britney Spears.  
  
Heero about had a heart attack, then decided it was his mission to destroy the ride of evil. Quatre, knowing Heero's reaction looked into his eyes and silently pleaded with him not to freak out on him.  
  
Zechs looked back at them and smiled slightly, then winked, causing Heero's eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
"Relena," he said, "Why don't you go on that ride while we wait for you? I don't think anyone else wants to go, and I'm sure you'll be safe."  
  
There's no assassin who could stand that kind of torture, they would rat out their own mother after going through that kind of horror. Heero sighed in relief when she agreed, only slightly pouting.  
  
She walked to the line, which happened to be insanely long, giving the three pilots some time alone. They all relaxed, having been especially tense around the irritating girl.  
  
They all smiled at each other and went to sit down at a table to have a relaxing talk, as long as they possibly could, with the knowledge that Relena had to come back sooner or later.  
  
As they sat and ordered drinks they were startled as a flash blew by them, giggling madly. Wufei and Duo ran after the hyper boy, whom they assumed was Trowa. Heero and Quatre snickered helplessly as Zechs only looked slightly stunned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, hurry up you slow pokes!" Trowa yelled as he dodged small children and stressed out parents.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Wu," Duo said as he ran after his lover, who had amazing stamina. [1]  
  
"It was your idea to give him MORE sugar," Wufei said and nearly overturned a baby carriage.  
  
They had seen what transformation went over Trowa from a small amount of sweets, so they gave him some more. Just some chocolate; they hadn't realized he had gone back and gotten some cotton candy and some soda. And more chocolate.  
  
Trowa slowed as he approached the Tunnel of Love. He grinned at his panting lovers, startling them slightly as he was normally solemn, and pulled them into the line. Duo and Wufei looked at what line they were in and smiled: their plan had worked after all.  
  
  
  
[1] For running of course, *blinks innocently* What? 


	6. Round Three - Shadow

A Day at the Carnival  
  
By: Shadow and Kerry  
  
Warnings: Will the Relena bashing ever end? … … … Thought not. :::grins::: Yup. More of the same. Oh… And I'm afraid I've written Zechs more like I typically write Treize, so forgive me if he seems a bit OOC. :::Bows:::  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Well…" Zechs began slowly, a smile on his face. "It seems as though your friends are certainly having fun."  
  
Quatre returned the smile warmly. "Doesn't it, though? I'm glad for them. Duo doesn't usually get to spend much time with both of them at once… And if that was Trowa, and I'm sure it was… Well. I've never seen him that excited before."  
  
A smirk appeared on Heero's face. "I have once… I walked into their room to ask if they'd seen the chocolate syrup anywhere, and-"  
  
Blushing, Quatre quickly interrupted his lover. "That's nice, Heero… But I'm sure that Zechs understands what I meant."  
  
Zechs smiled charmingly, amused by Heero's attitude and Quatre's blushing. "Yes, I understand, Quatre. Your friend isn't normally so… Ah… Hyper, I believe would be a good word."  
  
The three young men stopped talking for a few moments, their gazes drifting idly over to the hideous pink ride they knew Relena was on. Before their eyes, the large device suddenly halted.  
  
"Oh my! I wonder what's going on?" Quatre exclaimed, looking curious. "Should we go see?"  
  
Heero shrugged slightly. "Why bother? I'm sure we'll find out if we wait a while." Zechs smiled a little and nodded his agreement.  
  
Moments later, they were proven correct. "Heee~rooo! Get me off of this horrid ride this instant!" Relena shrieked, causing the three young men to wince.  
  
"Her voice shouldn't be able to carry that far with all this noise to interfere." Heero growled, a scowl appearing on his face.  
  
Quatre giggled. "Well, maybe it shouldn't, but it did… So what are we going to do now?" he asked, looking first at Heero, then Zechs, then the pink ride at the corner of his vision. His question answered itself in the next few seconds.  
  
The two bored looking middle-aged men that had been in charge of running the Britney Spears ride did something to make the individual entrances of the pink contraption open, and the passengers began streaming out. All except one, that is.  
  
"I refuse to take so much as a single step away from this ride until you fix it! I insist that I get my money's worth!" Relena exclaimed haughtily, her voice still carrying over to the three young men. The two men tried to reason with her, but it didn't seem to be working. They looked as though they were quickly growing desperate.  
  
Soon enough Relena's chauffeur, a man whom all three pilots knew was a dependable, loyal, and well-armed type, arrived on the scene. Apparently he had heard Relena from wherever he had been amusing himself, and had taken it upon himself to ensure she was safe, and keeping her temper at least moderately under control.  
  
The man took a few short moments to hastily survey the situation, then simply sat down next to his employer. It didn't look as though he was going to budge either.  
  
"Well, isn't this… interesting." Quatre commented, frowning a little and tilting his head slightly to one side.  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes as he watched a crowd gather around the broken ride. "Typical Relena, I assure. She's always been this way." He paused for a few moments, then his smile widened a tad. "At least this will give the three of us some time to… Ah… Better acquaint ourselves. She'll be safe enough with that chauffeur of hers there to watch over her… He's been of such use to my family before in the area of… protecting her, if what I've been told can be believed. That being said, where shall we head first?" 


	7. Round Three - Kerry

A Day at The Carnival  
  
By: Shadow and Kerry  
  
No Relena in this part, but she's still being tortured on the ride ^_^  
  
Quick little paranoid extra note from Shadow: Zels, Mom, or BC, if any of you are actually reading this story… Much as I love Kerry, you three do *not* want to read this part. Just kinda skip down until the very last part of the chapter where it goes back to Quatre and Heero… Okay Zels?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Trowa led Wufei and Duo onto the shaky boat that was surrounded by murky water and quickly pounced on his two lovers, not even caring that the ride wasn't even in the dark yet. He kissed and licked their lips passionately, biting the sides of their necks playfully as they tried to grab a hold of him as he used all his flexibility to squirm out of their arms to tease them.  
  
They ganged up on the poor boy and made him squeal as they teased his body mercilessly, licking his sweet skin they uncovered and kissing all over his body. They kept him between them as Duo pulled his pants open, something that Trowa normally wouldn't have allowed in public, and stroked his erection to full hardness.  
  
Trowa arched his back and gave a little whimper as he thrust his hips upwards; he could barely think as he basked in the warmth of his lovers. Duo grinned and kissed Wufei softly over Trowa's chest as he felt himself react to the tall boy's passionate cries.  
  
Wufei calmed Trowa with a soothing hand over his panting chest and gave him a deep kiss, which Trowa desperately responded to as Duo took his cock into the wetness of his mouth. Wufei kissed Trowa's soft lips, hard and demanding, his tongue entering the warmth and exploring as his hands busily caressed the smooth skin of his chest.  
  
Wufei squeezed a flat nipple into hardness and broke the kiss to gently lap at it, making it pebble and Trowa to release soft noises. Duo meanwhile enjoyed the feel of Trowa throbbing in his mouth and showed it with his enthusiasm in sucking and licking Trowa into a frenzy of need.  
  
Trowa couldn't take much more of the delicious teasing and as Duo caressed his soft sac under the shaft, moving his finger to his hidden opening, deliberately pressing a very sensitive spot between his legs on the way. Trowa arched up again and spilled himself into Duo's mouth.  
  
He was still out of breath as he pulled Duo's head up to his own and gave the boy a deep kiss, tasting himself with Duo's own sweet flavor. Wufei kissed the nape of his neck and stroked all over his body, petting him as someone would a large cat. Trowa purred obligingly as his lovers cuddled him close, ignoring their own need for the time being.  
  
The ride gave a subtle shake to the boat, signaling that the ride would be ending soon.  
  
Trowa quickly buttoned his pants and tried to fix his messy hair, vainly trying to cover up what had gone on in the darkness of the ride.  
  
As they all got off the ride, Wufei and Duo a tad bit uncomfortable in their too tight pants, a greasy ride operator winked at Trowa, who blushed furiously. The people in the line watched the three boys with varying degrees of shock and disgust. Trowa immediately heard their snide comments echo in his ears and raced away, utterly humiliated.  
  
Duo and Wufei exchanged a look and ran after their lover, concerned with how the incredibly shy boy was doing. They came to a huge bathroom and knew instantly where Trowa would be hiding.  
  
They came to the middle stall and knocked on the door. A teary voice answered, "Go away!"  
  
Duo sighed; this wasn't a very good idea. Trowa was a very shy person when it came to intimate situations and making him come in public was NOT very smart. He knocked on the door again, "Baby, come out here, Fei and I are sorry."  
  
A loud sniffle sounded, "No." A stubborn voice sounded and Wufei motioned Duo away from the door and tried to reason with the boy.  
  
"Tro, you know it's alright, no one knows what we did and anyway, you shouldn't be ashamed of us," he tried to comfort the mortified teen, making it worse when he got slightly angry at his negative reaction.  
  
"That's not it and you know it," he said angrily and sniffled harshly. Duo glared at Wufei and quickly slid under the door to find his tall lover hunched over the toilet, shredding soggy tissues.  
  
"Oh baby," he said softy and gathered the other boy into his arms and stroked his back. They obviously weren't ready for this type of thing in public yet.  
  
He unlocked the door and let a contrite Wufei in, who hugged the other two and they stayed there, embracing as the carnival went on without them.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre and Heero were walking along on each side of the charming Zechs Marquise, each silently rejoicing as they casually brushed up against him, the contact sending chills down their spines.  
  
They were talking about nonsensical things like books and such when they saw the perfect ride to talk privately with their dream guy.  
  
They each grabbed an arm and pulled him to the tall Ferris Wheel and got in line, saying how great the view would be of the carnival. Zechs agreed without resistance and they climbed into the ride, gathering courage and madly thinking of a way to introduce the idea to the blond.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
